Sunday Pursuits
by jadziadaaaaax
Summary: The gang play a game of Trivial Pursuit to pass the time. Slight hint of future Myka/HG.


Sunday afternoon found the Warehouse agents hanging out in the lounge, bored with nothing to do. Well, some had nothing to do. Myka was happily enjoying her second book of the day while HG was busy reading an electrical engineering textbook and making copious notes in the margins.

Pete made a groaning noise from his place on the floor in front of the TV while throwing his game controller to the floor. "I can't believe you beat me again! This game is rigged. I'm never this bad."

Claudia grinned at Pete from her spot on the floor next to him. "Sore loser. Just admit I'm better than you at Super Smash Bros."

Pete stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Never!" He stretched his arms. "I think four hours of Super Smash Bros. is my limit. What non-video games does this place have?"

Claudia walked over to the stack of games on the bookcase, glanced at the titles, and pointed at one. "Hey! What about trivial pursuit?"

Myka looked up from her book. "Ooh! I love trivial pursuit."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Of course you would." Myka glared at him. "What? Afraid I'd beat you?"

"Oh no no no. I'd like you to know that I was actually on my high school's scholar's bowl team."

Claudia jumped in. "Well then looks like we should play! HG? You in?"

HG glanced up from her textbook. Pete laughed. "HG? Trivia? Maybe if it's on Shakespeare or ancient British history."

HG took offense. "Hey! I'll have you know I did a lot of research after I was debronzed. I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

Myka gave her an amused smile. "Then you can be on my team, and we'll both kick Pete's ass." HG looked pleased.

Claudia took that as confirmation that the game was about to begin and set up the board on the coffee table. "Looks like you're on my team, dude."

Pete walked over to the coffee table and took a seat. "Uh, I think you mean _my_ team." He turned toward Myka and HG. "And our name is Team Winners."

Myka gave him a look. "What are you, twelve?" She sat down by the coffee table with HG following close behind. "We'll be Team Actual Winners." She stuck her tongue out at Pete. He responded in kind. HG looked on amused while Claudia finished sorting the game pieces.

HG picked up one of the pie pieces and examined it. "What are these for?"

Pete attempted to explain. "Those are what I'm going to get when I answer every question and beat you." Myka provided another answer. "When we get a question right we get the piece of the corresponding color. We have to get one of each color to win." HG nodded her understanding.

"Each color is a different category," Claudia added. "Here. This shows what the categories are." She handed HG a piece of paper.

Pete picked up the die. "Let's get this game started! Highest roll goes first." He rolled the die and got a six. "Looks like it's Team Winners."

"Not so fast." Myka grabbed the die and rolled it. Four. Pete grinned. "Guess you're not lucky today." "We'll see," Myka retorted.

Pete picked up the game piece. "What category do you want, Claud?"

"How about science and nature?" "Sounds good to me." Pete put the game piece down with a flourish. "A green question, if you please."

HG let Myka take the lead on asking questions. Myka pulled a card out of the box and began to read. "What physicist wrote to Franklin Roosevelt during World War II warning that the Nazis were developing an atomic bomb?"

"Oh! Oh! It's the guy with the… you know… and the hair…" Pete imitated smoking a pipe and then waved his hands around his head. Claudia stared at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Einstein?"

Pete excitedly pointed at her. "Yes!" He turned to Myka. "Einstein!"

The other three didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed of Pete. Myka chose to use the voice she reserved for praising children. "That's right!"

Claudia and Pete celebrated with a high five then Claudia rolled the die and proceeded to land on approximately 9 roll agains, explaining that her brother had taught her well as a child.

As the game went on the die went back and forth between the teams with HG getting a question about x-rays right thanks to her friendship with Nicola Tesla and Pete getting a question about Shakespeare right thanks to a certain issue of _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

Eventually the two teams were tied with five pie pieces each. HG and Myka debated the answer to their last question. "I really think _Middlemarch_ was written in the 1860s."

"Myka, remember that I was alive then. It was definitely the 1870s."

"I'm just not sure."

HG gave her an earnest look. "Trust me." Myka sighed. "Okay." She turned to Pete. "1870s."

Pete flipped the card over and responded with an attempt at an English accent. "Correct!"

HG smiled at Myka and put her hand on her leg just above the knee. "See? I told you." Myka grinned back. "I guess I just need to trust you."

Pete and Claudia exchanged a knowing look.

Just then, Artie walked into the lounge with a red face and out of breath. Everyone looked up from the game. Pete cocked his head to the side like a dog. "Did you run here?" Artie gave him a look and then addressed the group. "Are you guys playing a game? Do you not have work to do? Who's inventorying?"

Claudia was the first to respond. "It's Sunday, dude. You know, day of rest and all that?" Pete added, "Yeah, we wanted to be well rested and ready to jump back to work tomorrow."

Artie grumbled under his breath and pulled several folders from his bag. He handed one to each person in turn, carefully ignoring HG. When it was clear that HG wouldn't be getting a folder, Myka glared at Artie and HG sighed. Myka gave HG a sympathetic look and moved closer so she could share her folder.

Artie spoke as he walked out of the room. "Portland. Myka, Pete, …and HG… you leave in three hours. Start packing. Claudia, inventory." Two groans came from Claudia and Pete's direction.

"I was about to come back from behind and win!"

"I never get to go on the good missions!"


End file.
